Stay Here With Me, Forever (POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED)
by Forever A Haunting Nightmare
Summary: Kid might be falling in love with Crona, but he isnt so sure. Kid is the love of Crona's life. Fem!Crona. POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Stay Here With Me, Forever.

Crona X Kid

A Soul Eater FanFic.

~*~ATTENTION! Bloody Alice does **NOT** own Soul Eater. If she did, there would be Kid X Crona scenes :3~*~

~DTK's Point Of View~

"Hey Maka, Soul, C-…"  
>I couldn't say her name today.<p>

Maybe I choked on my words or something. Let me try again.

"Sorry about that, Hello Cro-…na"

There. I said it. I said it very quietly though. I wonder why I'm acting like this.

I sat at my desk, trying to listen to Stein's "educational" lecture about….something but I couldn't focus. My mind was filled with images of Crona. Her blue eyes and pink, asymmetrical hair. Surprisingly, I didn't pay much attention to her asymmetrical aspects, but more to her in general. Im seeing her in a different light.

Am I possibly in love with Crona?

~Crona's Point Of View~

I saw him walking into class, saying hi to everyone as usual, but for some reason he couldn't say my name. Did I do something wrong? He tried again, but could only manage to mumble so quietly, it was almost inaudible. My name was like a foreign language to him. As class began, I noticed he wasn't paying attention to Stein's science lecture. Out of the corner of my eye I caught him staring at me. The love of my life was staring at ME. The asymmetrical girl. He was probably just looking at my asymmetrical flaws. Yep that's is.

…

Or is it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>And now a message from Bloody Alice!:<br>Thanks for reading! I have the other chapters written, but I want to make sure people are enjoying my stories. I accept harsh criticism, as this will improve my writing. Thank you!

~Bloody Alice :3~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi guys! Im really glad you liked the story! Thanks for everything!

~*~ATTENTION: Bloody Alice does **NOT** own Soul Eater! If she did, there would be Kid X Crona stuff in it!

~*~DTK's Point Of View~*~

The bell rang for lunch, and I grabbed Crona's hand and ran upstairs, my destination being the roof. "Shinigami-kun? W-Where are we g-going?" Crona cried out. I saw the door to the roof and opened it. "Shinigami-kun?" I heard her whisper as I led her to the stone border surrounding the roof. I let go of her hand and walked to the corner, my head down and my eyes glued to the floor. "Im sorry for grabbing you hand and bringing you up here all of a sudden…" "Its okay, Shini-" I put my finger on her lips, and whispered, "Please…don't call me Shinigami-kun. Just call me Kid, okay?" I could see her start to blush as she said "O-Okay…Shi-…Kid-kun ^^" I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. How badly I wanted to kiss her right then….I resisted, as I don't even know if she had feelings for me. "Kid-kun…?" My thoughts were interrupted by the comment, but I didn't really mind. "Yes?" "I….I think…..I might….-" Just as I was about to hear her statement, the door to the roof opened.

"CRONA THERE YOU ARE!" Maka burst through the door and ran towards her best friend. She put one hand on Crona's shoulder and pointed the other one at my face. "What did you do to Crona?" I replied calmly, saying "I didn't do anything." "Maka…" Crona began, "He didn't do anything. I promise." Maka looked doubtfully at Crona. "Okay…well, we have to get to lunch! C'mon Crona! And you too Kid!"

I sighed and declined. "I'd rather stay up here for a while longer." Maka pouted a bit and said "Fine. Whatever. Suit yourself. C'mon Crona!" Crona looked at me with sad eyes and replied "O-okay. Kid-kun…will you be okay?" I blushed at the thought of her worrying about me. "Ill be fine. Go ahead you two. I'll see you guys later." Before Crona had a chance to reply, Maka was already dragging her down the stairs.

…..

What was Crona going to say before Maka came?

Another Authors Note:

Im sorry the chapters are short! Chapters 4 and 5 are long, so please keep on reading! Thank you, and please review! I accept harsh critizism as this will help me write better!  
>~Bloody Alice:D!~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ATTENTION: Bloody Alice does _**NOT**_ own Soul Eater! If she did, there would be Kid X Crona scenes :D3

[The Next Day]

~*~DTK's Point Of View~*~

"I haven't seen Crona since lunch started," Maka said. "I hope shes alright." My cheeks turned red at the mention of her name. "S-Stein wanted to t-talk to h-her.." I replied quietly, hoping no one would notice me stuttering. "Kid?" Maka began. "You alright?" "I-Im fine" I said, with a weak smile. "Oh, I see now." "Were you blind before?" Soul said, trying to act funny. "Makaaaaaa…..CHOP!" "Owww….." Soul cried out, as he slumped out of his seat and onto the floor. "Now, where was i?...Oh yes. I see whats going on now." "S-see what?" Maka started to laugh. "You," She pointed a finger at me. "love Crona don't you?" "W-WHAT?" I said, blushing even more "YOU LOVE CRONA." I could tell by her tone of voice that she was preparing to give me a speech on how she knows. "First off, yesterday morning, you couldn't say her name. Second, you stared at her non-stop in class. Third, you blushed when you heard her name. Fourth, you started getting nervous and started to stutter when you talked about her. And fifth, you denied that you loved her, even after all this evidence that proves that you do." "….So what if i...do?" Maka's eyes widened in delight and she smiled ear to ear (LITERALLY.) "Ask her out!" "What? Why? What if she says no?" "JUST DO IT! TRUST ME!" She ran off into the darkness of the hallway. Soul got up, recovering from his severe Maka Chop, and chuckled a bit. "You don't get it, do you?" I looked over at him. "…hm?" "Crona loves you, dude." That was all it took. I ran out of the room and went to find Crona. As I stepped into the darkness of the hallway and passed several doors, a familiar voice lay behind one of them. I stopped in my tracks and stood outside the door, my ear to the cold metal. "Crona he loves you!" That was Maka's voice. Maka was telling Crona! "Kid-kun? Love me?" I heard Crona say. "But im just a piece of worthless junk, and Kid-kun is the next Lord of Death." "You are much more than that Crona. He loves you. Tomorrow, meet him at the roof at 4:30 pm." "But...why?" "Just do it. Trust me." Maka's footsteps could be heard walking towards the door and I ran to the next-door classroom and ran in.

[The Next Day, 4:00pm]

"KID!" I heard Maka yell. "Yes?" "Go to the roof in 25 minutes and stand in the corner!" "Why?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "JUST GO!" And with that, I headed to the roof, preferring to go now rather than later. I waited 30 minutes, daydreaming until a voice, no scratch that, a angel's whisper, behind me say "Kid-kun?" I looked behind me and saw Crona. Blushing hard, I said her name, loving the feel of it on my tounge. "Crona?" "M-Maka told….me…..um…that you…um….love…me. It is…true?" A blush appeared on my face, as I replied "Y….yes…." "Kid-kun….I-" "I know you don't love me, Crona. Its alright." "Actually Kid-kun, I love you too." "You…do?" "Yes," She began, lifting a softly clenched fist up to her heart. "it wasn't much of a secret, im surprised you hadn't figured it out yet. I thought you would…reject me if you found out and you wouldn't wanna be my friend anymore…." Tears fell down her angelic face, and I ran up and put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "Crona…." I leaned in to kiss her, and just as our lips were about to touch, the door to the roof opened. Maka walked towards us, and squealed. Another PERFECT moment ruined by Maka. I sighed and let go of Crona, as Maka pulled her away. "Got to go, Kid!" Maka said. "Bye!" "Bye Maka and bye Crona." "B-bye..Kid-kun." She said, with a weak smile.

Thanks a lot, MAKA.

Author's Note:

I hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review! 

~*~Bloody Alice:D3~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ATTENTION: Bloody Alice does _**NOT**_ own Soul Eater! If she did, there would be Kid X Crona scenes :3~*~

(Just a quick message from me, Bloody Alice: the asterisks (*) at the beginning of a sentence mean the same thing as quotation marks. My keyboard messed up and the quotation key won't work anymore.)

[One Month Later]

~*~DTKS POV~*~

It has been about a month since that day up on the roof, before Maka came and ruined everything. I hadn't seen Crona for about 3 days and started to get worried. I decided to go to the only source I could think of.

Maka.

I walked up and down the halls looking for her and found her walking the hallway with Soul. I knew that Maka liked him and since she had ruined the moment for me and Crona twice, it was time to get REVENGE. I walked towards the two walking figures in the hallway and casually tapped Maka on the shoulder. *Maka, can I have a talk with you? Oh! Hi Soul!* I said, totally faking that I didn't see him there. *I didn't realize you two were busy! Oh well, I need Maka! Bye Soul!* I dragged Maka into a empty classroom and waited until Soul was out in the lunchroom. *WHAT WAS THAT?* Maka screamed. *COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS WITH SOUL?* *That's what you get.* I said, smirking. *What did I do?* *You ruined the moment for me a Crona. Not to mention you did it TWICE.* Maka made a unamused face (a.k.a: -_-) and asked me what I wanted. *Where is Crona?* I asked. My voice sounded like a little kid begging for candy. *She has minor amnesia and is currently in the nurses' office.* *So, she doesn't remember us?* *Yeah she still does, her memory has gotten restored a bit. There is one thing she has forgotten permanently.* *And what's that?* *She forgot you told her that you loved her.*

My mind crashed.

*She…forgot?* I asked quietly, trying not to cry. *Yep. She can't remember that day. Can I go back to Soul now?* *Fine…* I mumbled reluctantly under my breath. Maka said bye, running out of the classroom to find Soul in the lunchroom. I ran to the nurses' office. The school nurse, Mira Nygus, was at her desk writing something down on a clipboard. *Ms. Nygus?* She smiled and replied happily, *Hello Kid! What is it you need?* *Well…I uh…came to see Crona.* *Crona? Gladly!* She pointed to one of the beds. *She's right there.* *Thank you.* I walked over to Crona and grabbed her hand, sitting next to her beautiful figure. She was sleeping, her eyes closed, dreaming about something. I kissed her hand and her eyes fluttered open. *K-…Kid-kun?* I smiled softly and looked into her eyes. *Yes, Crona?* *Why are you…here?* I chuckled to myself. *I'm here to see you, of course.* A faint blush appeared on her face. *To see…me?* *Yes, I was very worried about you. I heard you had amnesia and I got scared.* *Did Maka tell you?* *As a matter of fact, she did.* *Oh…so how have you been?* *Crona, I came here to see you, not to talk about me. How have _you_ been?* Her blush deepened as she sat up on her bed, pulling my hand to rest on her mid-thigh. *I'm...uh…fine I guess. I remember everything now, at least I hope.* My heart began to sink and I flashed her a fake smile, trying to reassure her she remembered everything. *Yup! Nothing is missing from that pink head of yours! Ehehehe…hehe…he.* She looked at me strangely, as if I was going crazy. *Kid-kun…are you alright?* *Fine! Totally fine! Nothing's wrong!* She looked even more worried. *Uh…okay then.* Ms. Nygus walked into the room with a smile. *Crona, you are allowed to leave the office now. You've recovered from your amnesia; it was a fast recovery indeed. Well, it was a very minor case of it so it shouldn't have taken longer than 4 days.* Crona nodded and flashed me a weak smile. *Kid-kun?* She started, *Can you walk me to my room?* *Of course, Crona. Thank you Ms. Nygus.* *Thank you, Ms. Nygus.* Crona repeated weakly. *No problem!* And with that, Ms. Nygus had left the room and went down the hall somewhere. I took Crona's soft, fragile hand and led her out of the room. Instead of her room, I took her down some halls and went into the same room in which I talked to Maka. *Kid-kun, this isn't my room.* *I know that, Crona, but I wanted to talk to you.* *Oh…okay. What did you wanna talk about?* *Crona…I don't want to pressure you into thinking too hard…but do you remember anything from the past month, possibly an event that occurred on a roof?* *No, I've only been to the roof once with you, and no event happened.* *Oh…okay.* *Kid-kun? Is there anything I should remember from the event you're describing?* *No, it never happened.* I said, my heart breaking inside. *I was just…testing your memory.* *Oh…okay then Kid-kun. Anything else?* *Well…I…I need to tell you something.* *What is it?* *I l-.* I was interrupted yet again trying to show Crona my feelings. Guess who barged in? Ill give you time to think.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Times up. Did you guess Maka? You are: CORRECT. You get a virtual, symmetrical cookie, thanks to me. She barged in here and started screaming excitedly about something. I didn't wanna hear what was going on so I simply blocked the squealing one and the quiet one out.

Maka. Always ruining the moment.

~*~Cronas POV~*~

Just as Kid-kun was going to tell me something, Maka barged in, squealing excitedly about something. It turns out that she got a lifetime supply of books courtesy of Death Books, a book store in the center of town. I could tell Kid-kun had blocked us out, appearing to be in his own little world. I tried to act excited but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Kid-kun was going to say. He is always a mystery.

~*~DTKS POV~*~

I'm almost 888% percent sure that Soul asked Maka to be his girlfriend, or Maka asked him to be her boyfriend and he said yes. I knew she was gonna talk about this at lunch tomorrow, so I decided that I would try and embarrass her by throwing in some comments. Oh well, I guess we will wait until tomorrow. *Kid-kun?* I heard a quiet voice mumble. *Can we go now? I'm getting really tired.* Knowing that she will fall asleep in a few minutes I decided to take the opportunity to lay down on the classroom floor with her, staring at the ceiling. That way, she will fall asleep and I get to carry her weightless body to her bed. Maka left and said her goodbyes, squealing all the way down the hall. After a few minutes, Crona fell to the floor, fainting. *CRONA!* I yelled frantically, trying to get her to wake up. I picked her up and ran to my house. As I stepped outside, I realized it was raining. Running back inside the building, I pulled my coat over her face and upper body and ran outside again. As I neared my house, I nearly tripped, but recovered myself just in time to not drop Crona. I ran into my house, ran up the stairs (carefully), and into my room. I lay her down in my bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. –phew- that was scary. I ran into the bathroom, getting a hand rag and moistening it with cold water. I checked to see if she had a fever and sure enough, she did. Placing the rag symmetrically on her head, I sat down next to her body for about an hour. I saw her eyes open and smiled. *Crona?* I said, *Are you feeling okay?* *W-What?* She looked confused, and had the cutest blush on her face. *Crona, you're in my house, and in my bed. You fainted and I carried you over here. I also let you borrow my coat, I didn't want you getting even more sick. You have a fever, you're welcome to stay here for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday, and there is no school, so you are welcome to stay for the weekend.* Her eyes widened in either shock, surprise, or both. *N-No Kid-kun! I couldn't! after you did all this…it's too much!* She hid her face under the blanket and I pulled it off her. *Crona, I'm doing this because I want to. Please, just stay.* Crona pulled the covers up past her face so her soft, pink hair is all that you can see. I stroked her hair, trying to get her to come out from under the covers. She uncoverd her face, blushing madly. I laughed and kissed her forehead. *Why don't you get some rest, you need to get better.* *Okay…Kid-kun…* And with that, she fell asleep, holding my hand all the while. Since Liz and Patty would be sleeping over at Maka's tonight, I decided to sleep in their room. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00, and with all the events that happened today, I didn't want to stay up any longer.

[4 Hours Later, Midnight]

It was around midnight when I heard a tap at my door. If it was any softer, I wouldn't have caught it. *Kid-kun…?* I heard a small voice ask on the other end of the door. *Crona?* I said, loudly enough so that she could hear. *What's wrong?* She opened the door. *I…* She started to shake, and I ran over to her, my hands on her shoulders. *I had a nightmare…* She broke down crying, and I held her tightly. *Crona? Are you okay?* *Kid-kun…* She clung to me. *Please…can I sleep with you tonight?* I blushed wildly. *Of course, Crona. I released my grip on her, walking her to the bed in the middle of the room. I let her lay down on the left side of the bed, making sure she felt comfortable, and then walked over to the right side, tucking myself in and such. We talked for about 5 minutes, just laying there in the bed, until a thunderstorm started. Crona turned around (as she had her back to me) and clung to me. Considering I was not wearing a shirt, she had to hug me rather than cling. I held her and promised everything would be alright if I was here.

~*~Crona's POV~*~

A thunderstorm started, and I tried clinging to Kid. I felt nothing, only bare skin. Realizing I was trying to cling to his abs, I had to hug him. His skin had a dreamy scent to it, his abs were rock hard, and the rest of his skin seemed soft. He held me tight, telling me everything was going to be okay. We fell asleep, and I have never felt safer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>And now a message from Bloody Alice!:<p>

Thanks for R&Ring! I'm very, VERY sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately. Thank you for staying with me! Chapters are going to be uploaded more often now!


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ATTENTION: Bloody Alice does _**NOT**_ own Soul Eater or, in this chapter, Ouran High School Host Club! If she did, there would be Kid X Crona scenes :3~*~

**I decided to do my writing format differently this time, as I upset at least one of you guys with every way I write. I CANT WIN!**

~*~DTKS POV~*~

I woke up at 8:00 am, feeling something warm me. Crona. I smiled to myself and let her sleep, knowing she had a fever, hoping it had gone down. I got out of bed, and not even two seconds later, Crona was awake.

*Kid-kun? What are you doing here?* She nervously asked.

*Crona, you are in my bed.*

*W-What?*

She had started to tear up, and my guess is that she thought I did…_the nasty_…to her, (which I did _**NOT!**_) and I kissed the stray tears that fell down her cheeks away.

*Crona, don't worry. We didn't do…that. I would _never_ do anything like that to you.*

I smiled softly, trying to reassure her that nothing happened and that I wouldn't do that. She stopped crying (well, almost) and smiled back at me, a smile which I had never seen, and that made me blush madly. I kissed her forehead and placed a stray hair behind her ear.

I grabbed a plain white shirt and some pants out of my closet and went into the bathroom, taking a shower and then putting my clothes on. I brushed my teeth, put deodorant on, brushed my hair, etc. As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard quiet sobbing coming from downstairs. Knowing it was Crona I ran towards the staircase.

*Crona!*

I ran down the stairs, not caring if I tripped, because even if I broke my leg trying to comfort her, it was worth it. She was my drug and I was addicted. So addicted that I didn't wanna leave her for a second. I wanted to stay in that bed, holding her forever. As I reached the end of the staircase, I saw a flash of pink in the corner.

*Crona…?*

I walked towards the pinkette and kneeled down, turning her to look at me in the eyes. She clung to me, and I held her there. When she finally stopped crying, I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she thought she was a burden, that I didn't want her here.

*Crona…* I started, leaning even closer to her. *I wouldn't have kept you here if I thought you were a burden, now would I? And Crona,* I leaned even closer, her breath tickling my lips. *I always want you here. Without you, this place is full of Giraffes, courtesy of Patti, and makeup, courtesy of Liz, and that's pretty boring. If you're here, everything better. Do you mind…staying here from now on? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. You are entitled to go wherever you want, you don't have to stay here.*

*Kid-kun…?* I could hear the happiness in her voice.

*Can I…stay here?* I smiled ear to ear.

* Of course you can!*

I leaned in, hoping to kiss her, when Liz and Patti walked into the dark house that was my own.

*KIIIIIIIID! WERE HEEEERE!* Patti yelled, her voice echoing the house.

*Patti quit yelling!*

She huffed, and I could tell that she was mad about something.

*Kid! Where are you?*

I stood up, holding Cronas hand and helping her up. I walked towards the two girls.

*Hello, Liz and Patty. Before you say anything, Crona is going to be staying here from now on.*

Liz and Patty squealed excitedly, seeming happy that Crona would stay here. I turned to Crona and smiled.

*Crona, do you mind going upstairs? I need to talk to Liz and Patty.*

*Okay, Kid-kun.*

She walked upstairs and I waited until I heard a door close.

*Okay Liz,* I started. *What's going on between you and that Tamaki Suoh?*

Tamaki Suoh was a tall, 16 year old boy who attends Ouran Private High School. He had blonde hair and purple eyes, and was very flamboyant and narcissistic. He is the founder and president of the Ouran High School Host Club, in which he entertains guests with his "princely type," including upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. Liz had been dating him for about a year, and she really loved him. My guess is that he broke up with her, but I am not going to tell her that.

*Its not about Tama,* She started. *All of these girls keep trying tell me off, and I don't know why.*

*Liz, are these girls, by any chance, _from_ Ouran?*

*Yes…why?*

She looked at me suspiciously. *I know why they are telling you off. They are jealous that you are Tamaki's girlfriend, their beloved host. He loves you very much, I know that. Maybe, you should tell Tamaki to tell every single girl at the Host Club not to bother you, they seem to follow his orders like obedient dogs.*

*You're right, I should. Thanks Kid!*

*No problem.*

I walked up to my bedroom, opening the door. I saw Crona there on the bed, sitting up. She played with her fingers nervously, as if she was worried about something. As I came in the room, she didn't bother looking up.

*Crona,* I asked, *Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?*

She looked up with sad eyes.

*No…I'm fine Kid-kun…*

I walked over to where she was sitting on the bed, and looked her straight in the eyes.

*Crona, please. I don't want to be rude, but if you would tell me what's going on, Im sure it would make you feel better.*

*Kid-kun…maybe later.*

And with that, she walked away into one of the many rooms in my house.

~*~Cronas POV~*~

Kid-kun had woken up, and he got out of bed, and the lack of warmth made me wake up instantly. What was Kid-kun doing in my bed? Why was he here in the first place? And why was my bed so…comfy? Did we…do _that thing_ last night?

*Kid-kun? What are you doing here?* I nervously asked.

*Crona, you are in my bed.*

*W-What?* I replied, shocked.

Thinking we actually did _that thing_, I started to tear up, and a couple of stray tears fell down my face. He kissed them away, his warm lips on my blushing cheek. He must've read my mind, because he explained that he would never do _that_ to me. I smiled at him, and he kissed my forehead, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He got some clothes out of his closet and went to take a shower. I got up and brushed myself off. I went into Liz's bathroom, and finding the *Things Crona _**NEEDS**_ When She Stays Over* bag, I dumped out the contents and brushed my teeth, took a shower in Liz's bath, and brushed my hair. I looked half-decent, and with that, I went downstairs. I sat on the last step for a while, knowing that Kid always took 8 minute baths, adding to that taking 8 minutes to change and fix himself up. I heard the shower stop and knew he was out of the shower. My mind flashed me back to that night…the last thing I truly remember is hugging him. Then, everything after that was a black-and-blue blur. I started to cry, knowing Kid would kick me out because I'm a burden. I went to the dark corner and cried there, hearing Kid*s footsteps moments later, hearing his voice yell for me. I thought I was in trouble with him, thinking so I started crying even more. He walked towards me, putting his arms around me when he reached the corner. I stopped crying, and I told him everything. A few moments after that, Liz and Patti walked in. Kid-kun told me to go upstairs because this was a private talk. I walked up the stairs and into his room, and started thinking about my feelings for him. I cried and cried and cried. I heard him open the door. He tried to talk me into talking to him, but I simply wouldn't allow it. He kissed me on my forehead and walked outside, slamming the door behind him as he walked down the stairs that led to the front door of his house. I had upset him.

I cant do _**ANYTHING **_right.

**I hope you guys liked! It took me a while to write this, I had writers block. Go check out my story *I Love You* for Hetalia-Axis Powers (FranceXFem!Canada. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE shounen-ai, but I prefer Canada to be a girl when hes with France.)to see what I came up with during that horrible period of time. If you haven't seen Hetalia-Axis Powers, GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW. IT IS AMAZING. BYYYYYYE!**


End file.
